How to say I love you
by knuxoniafan
Summary: Knuckles gets dragged out to the club where he gets his drink spiked ...in all of this will his ex-girlfriend Sonia be able to win him back while a protective best friend Sonic is there? NaruSasu


"Come on Knuckles it'll be fun," those words should have told Knuckles not to go as his best friend, Sonic, tried to convince him to go to the club. The red fured echidna looked at his blue friend, knowing he wasn't going to leave until he agreed. They were sitting in Knuckles's living room as Sonic tried convincing Knuckles it would be good for him to have a guy's night out, knowing that he'd be the only one to be able.

"It's only been a week," Knuckles said as he looked down. "I really thought she'd come back."

"Knux, you need a night out, just forget about Sonia," Sonic said with an encouraging smile.

"I guess," said Knuckles as he got off the couch he had been sitting on and started to get dressed.

"Just go get dressed like the sexy echidna you used to go out as," Sonic grinned.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Hn, whatever."

"I'll be waiting outside with the rest of the guys," Sonic said.

"I'll be out in ten minutes," Knuckles said as he walked into his room.

Sonic walked out of the house triumphantly, "I convinced him!"

"Knew you could do it," Manic smirked as he leaned against the car.

When Knuckles came out of his house, all attention was drawn to him. It had been a long time since Knuckles had been single and therefore a long time since he'd put any effort into how he looked. "Wipe the drool off your chin, he's your best friend," Cyrus said to Sonic.

"Shut up," he growled. "Well let's go." He couldn't help but look at Knuckles as he was once again wearing form-fitting clothing. The red shirt looked amazing on him, as did the dark faded tight jeans. He knew him and Knuckles would always be just friends, however, that didn't mean he couldn't look. "Sonia doesn't know what she's missing, Knuckles," Sonic smiled at him as they started to drive towards the club.

Once in the club they immediately started drinking. They were happy they had gotten a table, which was easy because one of Knuckles's X-girlfriends, Julie-Su, was a cocktail waitress so they met people through her, such as the manager, Trevor.

"Hey Knuckles," a flirty giggle came.

Knuckles turned to see Rouge, one of his most persistent fan girls, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I heard you and Sonia broke up," she smiled.

He glared at her, trying to make her explode, however that didn't stop her as she asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"No," he said.

"Knuckles," Cyrus Said. "Is that Sonia?"

Knuckles looked shocked as he saw Sonia appeared by the bar in the club, talking to the bartender. The group was all staring at Sonia and didn't see the angry bat had sliped something in Knuckle's drink before she said, "Well Knuckles, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Go away Rouge," he said as he looked at Sonia and drank her drink, quickly ordering another one.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked when Sonia walked up to them about fifteen minutes later.

"My friend's the bartender, Amy, she called when you came in," Sonia explained.

"What do you want?" Sonic growled as Knuckles quick drank his drink, trying to figure things out.

"I just want to talk to him," Sonia said.

"And you haven't come by all week why?" Sonic asked.

"I was giving him time to cool off, sorry but..., this isn't your business," Sonia glared.

"You broke up with him, he's my best friend, I'm making it my business," Sonic said as he moved as if he was going to fight Sonia.

"Sonic calm down," Knuckles said, causing the blue hedgehog immediately to back away. "I'm going to go listen to what she has to say."

"Knuckles," Sonic said.

"If I need your help I'll let you know," Knuckles said as he got up unsteadily and followed Sonia. He was starting to feel a little light headed and wondered if he had drank too much.

"Let's dance," Sonia said.

"I thought we were going to talk," Knuckles looked skeptically.

"We can do both," she smirked.

Part of Knuckles knew that he shouldn't because Sonia and dancing was never a good combination for her, however, he said, "Fine." They started to dance, though Knuckles was starting to act strange as he couldn't seem to keep his balance well and his speech didn't come out quite right as he said, "So talk."

"I never should have broken up with you," Sonia said as she moved closer to Knuckles. "I was mad, I mean we were fighting but I love you and this week has been worse than any fight."

Knuckles was about to respond when the drug took its full effect and he collapsed. "Knuckles!" Sonia yelled as she quickly lifted his head up.

The guys were in viewing distance and quickly ran to his side, as Sonia yelled, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he just collapsed," Sonia said.

"Let's get him out of here," Manic said.

"To a hospital," Cyrus suggested.

"He'll be alright," the doctor said once Knuckles woke up. "Once he signs some papers he can be released. You can go in and see him."

"Can I go talk to him alone?" Sonia asked.

"How do we know that you aren't the cause of this?" Sonic glared.

"I wasn't even near his drink, when we came the doctor said they found drugs in his system someone probably slipped it in his drink," Sonia said.

Sonic was silent for a moment, "If you hurt him again, I swear, I'll..."

Sonia cut him off, "I know, I know, and I really am sorry."

"Fine, go ahead," he said as he crossed his arms.

Sonia smiled before she quickly walked into Knuckles's room where he was signing the papers so he could be discharged. "Sonia?" he said. "Why are you the only one in here?" he gave the completed papers to the nurse.

"You can leave when ever your ready Mr. Echidna," the nurse said before quickly walking out of the room.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said. "Alone, so they stayed out there."

"So, what is it you wanted?" Knuckles asked as he looked down at her feet.

"Do you remember what I said in the club?" Sonia asked.

"Partly," Knuckles said as he looked up at Sonia.

"I said, breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life, I can't imagine living without you another day. I came to that club to ask if you'd take me back," Sonia said as she sat on the raven's hospital bed. "I'd never been as scared as I was when you collapsed."

Knuckled looked at him and asked, "Why did you wait a week then?"

"I didn't know if you'd let me in if I just showed up at your house, I needed a place where you couldn't kick me out," she said.

"I thought you'd come back," Knuckles said as he tried to find anywhere by Sonia to look.

"I'm so sorry, just let me have another chance," she said as she cupped Knuckle's face in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

All Knuckles could do was nod, causing the Pink hedgehog to smile and quickly pull him in for a kiss. In one kiss, Knuckles remembered everything he'd been missing that week and almost forgot where they were.

Pulling away, Knuckles said, "We're still in the hospital."

"Then let's get you home, I've had a week without you and that's way too long," Sonia said as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"I can't believe I actually missed you," Knuckles said.

Sonia smiled brightly and she said, "I missed you too...Knuckles, I love you."

Knuckles kissed her, surprising the pink headed hedgehog when he actually said, "I love you too." It seemed they'd never have a fight over Knuckles not being able to say I love you, again.

**THE END...**


End file.
